Stay or Die
by Yuzuki Chaeri
Summary: Tetap tinggal atau pergi. Kau tahu, Sakura apa yang terjadi jika kau pergi dariku? Tidak tahu? Kau mau mencari tahu sendiri atau aku yang menunjukkan padamu apa risikonya, Hime? / Title and summary has changed! Thanks to Raja Kadal yang sudah memberi saya petuah! X3


Tetesan air mata sang langit berjatuhan menutupi sejauh mata melihat. Kabut tipis tercipta, membuat penglihatan mengalami sedikit masalah.

Kabut menghalangi, namun, aku tahu gadisku di sana,

Beberapa langkah di depan. Terdiam. Tangisannya menyatu bersama air mata langit yang kelabu.

_**サスサク**_

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei but this fict is purely mine.

Warning: cerita pasaran, plotless, alur berbelit, gaje, dll.

Don't like? Close this page, write your own story and pairing! Thanks!

Enjoy it, Minna!

_**サスサク**_

Satu langkah. Dua langkah.

Setiap langkah yang kuambil rasanya membuat dia semakin jauh.

"Sakura.."

Memanggil namanya di bawah guyuran hujan. Panggilan lirih yang membuat hatiku semakin terluka.

Dia _di sana_.

Empat langkah di hadapanku. Punggung kecil nan rapuh semakin tak berdaya di bawah guyuran hujan.

Ia menoleh, iris _emerald_-nya meredup, tak menyisakan sama sekali kilat cahaya di sana.

"Aku sakit Sasuke,"

Satu tetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Aku bersumpah dapat melihat air mata di pipinya yang kini menganak sungai walau di bawah derasnya hujan.

"Aku sakit.."

Pengulangan dua kata yang cukup membuat hatiku remuk, lebih kecil dari serpihan kaca.

"Saku―"

"Kau.. menyukaiku, Sasuke?"

Tiap tetes air hujan membuat lidahku semakin kelu. Napasku tak teratur. Paru-paruku sesak.

"Jawab aku.."

"..."

"Sasuke jawab aku, kumohon.."

"..."

"Sasuke.."

"..."

Tak membalas perkataannya membuat isak kecil kini terdengar. Tangis pilunya menyayat hati. Merobek pendengaran.

Menyukainya? Tidak, aku lebih dari sekadar menyukainya. Tidakkah ia merasakannya?

"..kau tidak mengerti.."

Akhirnya satu kalimat berhasil lolos. Namun, nyaris tak terdengar, seperti bisikan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti jika kau sama sekali tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa!"

Suaranya meninggi. Membelah suara hujan. Berlomba dengan percikan air yang menghantam tanah. Suara pilu yang menggores jiwa.

"..kau tidak tahu.. kau tidak mengerti.." kataku parau.

Tidakkah ia tahu bahwa aku bukan pria yang dengan mudah mengumbar kata cinta?

Tidakkah ia tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa mengatakan perasaanku secara gamblang?

Tidakkah ia tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya?

Bibir mungilnya bergetar. Ia memeluk lengannya. Mencari kehangatan di tengah hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Satu langkah, dua langkah,

"Aku hanya ingin kau berada di sisiku. Aku kacau jika kau tak berada di sekelilingku. Ada yang kosong saat kau tak ada.."

Tiga langkah,

"Tidakkah kau mengerti, Sakura?"

Satu langkah yang kini menjadi penghadang. Isakannya berhenti. Suara air menghantam tanah kini menyelimuti. Hening beberapa detik sebelum ia membuka suara, membelah udara dingin,

"Aku mengerti Sasuke,"

Satu langkah darinya. Tak ada lagi jarak.

"Aku mengerti.."

Pelukan serta senyum tipis yang ia berikan membuat beban dalam hatiku terangkat.

"Jangan pergi dariku." pintaku.

_**サスサク**_

Sinar mentari mengusik tidurku. Memaksa kelopakku terbuka, memamerkan _onyx_ kelam milikku.

Mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam membuatku terdiam cukup lama dalam posisi masih terlentang.

_Onyx_-ku melebar saat mengingatnya.

_Sakura_.

Aku segera terduduk. Menyapu pemandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Atensiku gagal mendapat warna merah muda.

Keringat dingin turun dari dahi ke pipiku. Segera aku turun dan memeriksa seluruh rumah.

Kosong.

Tak ada tanda kehadirannya.

Napasku tercekat. Surai _raven_-ku menari bersama angin karena aku menggeleng kecil.

Tidak. Ia _harusnya_ ada di sini.

Kejadian hujan itu membuat kami berteduh di teras toko. Tak lama hujan pun reda dan kami memakai taksi untuk menuju ke apartemenku.

_"Aku mengerti Sasuke,"_

Ucapannya terngiang. Membuat iris _onyx_-ku melebar.

Aku jatuh terduduk. Tanpa sadar aku tertawa. Tertawa semakin keras saat menyadari satu kenyataan―

"HAHAHAHAAA!"

―ia mengerti dengan cara yang salah..

Ia tidak mengerti.

_**サスサク**_

19 hari setelah kejadian itu.

Aku kacau.

Hei, tidakkah aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku kacau jika ia tak ada?

366.. 367.. 368 panggilan untuknya. Tak ada satu pun yang ia terima.

53 pesan, ah tidak, 54 pesan yang kukirim, namun, tak membuahkan hasil.

"_Teme_!"

Aku menoleh sekilas ke arah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Bahkan aku tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka sudah ada di sana. Aku tak peduli.

"Ya Tuhan, _Teme_! Kamarmu seperti kapal pecah! Kau terus di sini, mengurung diri seperti buronan!"

"Diam, _Dobe_."

Ia mengerang kesal. Aku tak peduli. Aku kembali melakukan panggilan. Namun, hasilnya sama seperti 368 panggilan lainnya. Tak terjawab.

"Lihat! Kau bahkan tidak memakan makanan yang kubawakan kemarin! Kau gila! Kau belum makan sejak kemarin siang dan kau hanya minum!"

"Na―Naruto-_kun_, suaramu.."

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan. Persetan dengan makanan atau minuman yang ia bawa. Lalu kuarahkan tanganku tepat ke arah pintu yang ia tidak tutup,

"Pintunya di sana. Pergi."

Kerutan di dahinya menjadi. Ia mengambil langkah besar agar segera sampai ke meja sebelah tempat tidurku.

Bantingan keras akibat makanan yang dibawakannya beradu dengan kerasnya kayu meja.

"Dengar Uchiha. Ini semua salahmu. Kau _membuangnya_. Kau begitu bodoh karena tidak mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Egomu mengabaikan rasa cinta untuk Sakura-_chan_―"

"KELUAR!"

"Ya brengsek, tanpa disuruh pun aku akan keluar. Ayo, Hinata!"

_**BLAM!**_

"AAARGH!"

Jambakan frustrasi aku lakukan. Perkataannya menusuk jantungku. Menamparku telak. Egoku menghancurkan semuanya.

Aku tahu, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti.

Aku mengatakan hal yang _berbelit_. Dan itu sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Satu tetes air mata turun dari pelupuk mataku. Tetes lain berlomba turun,

_"Kau.. menyukaiku, Sasuke?"_

"Sakura.."

_"Sasuke.."_

Cara ia memanggil namaku kini terngiang semakin kuat.

_"Sasuke.."_

Mataku berat, panggilannya berubah menjadi teriakkan.

_"Sasuke!"_

Dan, semuanya gelap.

_**サスサク**_

"..ke!"

"..suke!"

"Sasuke!"

Guncangan kecil membuat dahiku mengernyit. Kelopakku perlahan terbuka.

Helaan napas kecil yang kudengar setelahnya, tepat sesaat aku membuka mata.

"Syukurlah. Kenapa kau gelisah, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Mataku melebar saat atensiku sepenuhnya terdapat warna merah muda.

"Hei, kau―"

Menciumnya dalam. Melumat bibir bawahnya. Meyakinkanku ini nyata. Rasa manis darinya membuat dadaku sesak. Ini.. nyata.

"Sa―"

Menciumnya lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Melumatnya berkali-kali.

Melepaskan pagutan saat ia kehilangan seluruh oksigen dalam paru-parunya. Napasnya terengah, wajahnya memerah sempurna.

Menyatukan dahi kami, melihatnya tepat di manik _emerald_-nya,

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura."

"Sa―Sasuke.."

"Aku mencintaimu. Tolong jangan pergi."

"A―aku tidak―"

Aku menciumnya lagi. Baru sebentar ia langsung mendorong bahuku cukup keras.

"Sa―Sasuke! Berhenti menciumku!"

Wajah meronanya entah mengapa menghangatkan hatiku. Aku mengelus sayang puncak kepalanya, "aku _bermimpi_ kau meninggalkanku."

Alisnya terangkat, _emerald_-nya berkilat penasaran, "hm? Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk, "hn, tapi untunglah, itu hanya mimpi."

Ia mendorong bahuku perlahan, tersenyum tipis, "bagaimana jika kukatakan.. itu _bukanlah_ mimpi?"

Dahiku mengerut mendengar perkataannya. Tanpa sadar aku tertawa, "kau jangan bercanda, Sakura."

"Kau yang seharusnya jangan bercanda, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Sa―"

"Sampai kapan kau berpura-pura menganggapku _masih_ hidup?"

"Kau memang―"

"19 hari yang lalu, aku meninggal. Kau ingat?"

"..."

"Kenapa diam? Ah, sudahkah kau lupa? Hm, sepertinya aku akan menceritakan kembali,"

―

_"Dingin.."_

_Tubuh sang gadis menggigil tiada henti. Sang pria hanya menampilkan senyum tipis._

_"Hn? Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi kau bisa menghangatkan diri dengan selimut."_

_"Hu um."_

_**Cklek**__._

_"Masuklah, _hime_. Hangatkan dirimu."_

_Tanpa berpikir dua kali, sang gadis segera mengambil selimut di dalam lemari, lalu bergelung dengan nikmatnya._

_"Terima kasih! Ah~ hangatnyaaa~ sini, Sasuke-_kun_!"_

_"Hn,"_

_Kini dua sejoli itu duduk di atas ranjang. Derasnya hujan tak membuat mereka kedinginan. Hangatnya selimut sudah menjadi teman baru yang menemani._

_"Hmm, Sasuke-_kun_.. boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"_

_"Hn? Tentang?"_

_"Perasaanmu. _Etto_, jadi.. kau.. menyukaiku?"_

_Semburat merah muda langsung menjalar di seluruh wajah sang gadis. Senyum tipis masih diberikan oleh Sang Adam._

_"Tidak,"_

Emerald_-nya membulat kaget, "jadi―"_

_"Sst. Aku belum selesai."_

_Sang Adam nyaris terbahak melihat mata gadis tercintanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis, "aku tidak menyukaimu, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu. Karena itu, jangan pergi dariku."_

_Air mata akhirnya turun dari pelupuk mata sang gadis. Tangis bahagia menyebar di seluruh ruangan._

_"Hn, berhenti menangis. Segeralah mandi. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."_

_"Hu um, baiklah."_

_Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengambil beberapa pakaian sang surai _raven_, walau pasti kebesaran, tapi setidaknya ia bisa berganti baju._

_Pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Sang pemilik apartemen sibuk mencari-cari piyama. Ia tidak berniat untuk mandi. Tidur adalah pilihan yang tepat._

_Baru ia ingin berganti pakaian, getaran ponsel gadis tercintanya mengusik ketenangan._

_Tanpa bertanya kepada pemilik ponsel, ia melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya menelepon gadisnya._

_'_Father is calling'

_**Cklek**__._

_Mata _onyx_-nya menatap datar pada Sang Hawa. Yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah bingung._

_"Maaf, Sasuke-_kun_, aku hanya membilas diri, ini sudah malam dan airnya terlalu dingin. Ah, itu ponselku, apa ada yang menelepon?"_

_"Hn, ayahmu."_

_Mendengar kata ayah, mata _emerald_-nya sedikit membulat. Segera ia mengambil ponsel dari tangan pria di depannya, "ya ampun dari Ayah."_

_**Pip**__._

_"Ya, Yah? Ah, iya.. besok aku pulang.. iya, tenang saja.. baiklah.. tidur nyenyak ya, Yah.."_

_**Pip**__._

_"Sasuke-_kun_, besok pagi aku pulang―"_

_"'_Pulang_'?"_

_"Sa―Sasuke-_kun_.. apa yang kau pegang?"_

_"Ini? Ah, ini _katana_. Kebanggaan klanku."_

_"Kenapa kau―Sasuke-_kun_! Singkirkan itu dari hadapanku!"_

_"Kenapa, Sayang? Ah, apa yang tadi kaukatakan? Kau ingin '_pulang_'?"_

_"Sa―Sasuke-_kun_.."_

_"Tidak, _hime_. Kau tidak boleh pergi dariku."_

_"Sasuke-_kun_.. kumohon―"_

_"KAU TIDAK BOLEH PERGI DARIKU, WANITA SIALAN!"_

_"AAAAARGH!"_

_Pria bersurai _raven_ menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas. _Onyx_-nya berkilat karena menyaksikan warna merah pekat menodai baju serta dinding apartemennya._

_"_Hime_, kau tak boleh pergi dariku. Bukankah begitu?"_

―

"Kau psikopat posesif."

"Memang."

Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, "yah, setidaknya aku bahagia kau begitu posesif pada diriku."

Kukecup bibirnya, "hn, itulah akibatnya jika kau pergi dariku."

Ia mengeratkan pelukan pada lenganku, "hm, aku tidak akan dan tidak bisa pergi darimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn?"

Senyum manis ia perlihatkan padaku, "kita sudah bukan di dunia lagi, Sasuke-_kun_. Kita sudah abadi."

Kugenggam tangannya lalu kubawa punggung tangannya di depan bibirku, kukecup perlahan, "kau benar, _hime_."

Dan tawanya menemani sepanjang perjalanan kami mencari tempat yang layak bagi kita berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, Sasuke."

Pria bersurai kuning ini menatap nanar kondisi sahabatnya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Remasan tangannya yang tengah menggenggam botol putih bertuliskan 'racun' semakin keras.

"Naruto-_kun_?"

"Hinata,"

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang."

"Ini salahku Hinata. Harusnya aku memberitahu Sakura-_chan_ bahwa keposesivan Sasuke bisa membuatnya melakukan hal―"

"Jangan salahkan dirimu lagi, Naruto-_kun_! Kau sudah menebusnya."

"Dengan membuat mereka bertemu lagi di alam sana?"

"Ya. Ayo kita pulang."

Pemilik _shappire blue_ itu menaruh botol putih tepat di samping makanan yang sudah tak layak dan gelas kaca kosong.

"Semoga kalian bahagia."

**END**

AN: oke ini berakhir dengan tidak elitnya ._. Dan apa itu tadi? ;_; sumpah ini FF ada di draft, tadinya pengen dibuat Angst, eh tau-taunya malah kerombak dan jadilah FF gaje seperti ini :' saya tau ini gaje, berbelit, plotless lagi ;_;

Btw, Happy Holiday, minna! XD

Ah senangnya yang sudah libur, sedangkan dirimu belum ;_; hiksu *oke abaikan*

Hmm, bukan promosi sih, tapi cuma numpang curcol, ada yang tau **Raja Kadal**? Ituloh author ketjeh nan badai, ga tau? Ah masa? *lalu ditampol*

Dunia itu sempit ya, bener deh, cuma selebar daun kelor *lalu ditabok*, jadi ternyata dia itu temen kampuskuuuu! XD mwehehehee.. dan kami akan membuat fict collab! X3 kita bikin akun baru :3 namanya **Kadalin Kelinci**, nantikan ya! :3

Cukup basa-basinya. Mind to give me your love(read: review)?

Sign,

예성의토끼


End file.
